1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite bicycle component, a composite bicycle crank arm, and a method for the composite bicycle component.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
The technological requirements of bicycle components include high strength in order to prevent damage or deformation despite the bicycle components being repeatedly subjected to loads, and high rigidity in order to prevent deformation or unpleasant sensations when the loads are applied to the bicycle components.
The technological requirements of the bicycle components further include weight saving in order to reduce the weight of the entire bicycle.